


Abre los ojos

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año (y algunos meses) después, Harry sigue teniendo pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abre los ojos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xotug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotug/gifts).



> Fue Rowling la que creó a Harry, a Fleur y a Bill. Yo solo los cojo prestados para hacerle un regalo a xotug. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :)
> 
> Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> xotug, quiero que sepas que he cogido tu petición y he hecho, mayormente, lo que me ha dado la gana. Aun así, espero que te guste :D

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Se volteó y clavó los ojos en el techo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. El corazón le había subido hasta la garganta y notaba sus sienes palpitar.

A su alrededor, solo había oscuridad.

Era verano y, en algún momento de la noche, había empujado las sábanas hasta los pies de la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y el suave sonido del motor de un coche irrumpió, durante un segundo, en la tranquilidad de la noche. Las cortinas blancas hondeaban suavemente y la luz de las farolas se filtraba lo suficiente entre ellas, delineando los muebles de la habitación.

Harry siguió intentando controlar su respiración. No quería recordar lo que le había despertado. Ahora que Voldemort había muerto, ya no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sus sueños ya no eran aquellas piezas de información que habían salvado al señor Weasley y matado a Sirius. Ahora solo eran sueños, una huella de lo vivido.

A veces se despertaba gritando. Otras, el miedo y la desesperación se le clavaba en los huesos y estaba gruñón el resto del día. En ocasiones, en ocasiones Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort seguía vivo, en algún lugar, haciéndose más fuerte y esperando al momento oportuno para terminar lo que empezó.

Lo normal era que todo desapareciera al cabo de los minutos. Lo normal era que, después de haberse despertado, no volviera a conciliar el sueño.

De todas formas, pensó incorporándose, tampoco estaba cansado. Llevaba dos años descansando poco y mal y ya estaba acostumbrado. Salió de la cama y cruzó el pasillo hasta el baño cuando se detuvo.

No es que Harry estuviera paranoico. Sabía que Voldemort había muerto, que ya estaba. Habían ganado. Sabía que el último arresto a mortífagos había sido el abril pasado y que se estimaba que, los que quedaban, habían huido del país. Pero, aun así, cuando vio el halo de luz que atravesaba el hueco de la escalera, como un faro en mitad de la noche, sintió que el pelo de su nuca se erizaba y que todos sus instintos gritaban peligro.

Antes de bajar las escaleras —de una en una, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido—, volvió a por su varita. Sabía que uno no era nunca lo suficientemente precavido, que en el último una sombra podía convertirse en el peor enemigo.

La puerta del salón estaba entreabierta y un murmullo apagado se colaba por ella. Harry se mojó los labios y apretó con fuerza la varita dentro de su mano antes de empujar la puerta suavemente.

Al otro lado, Fleur levantó la cabeza suavemente y Harry notó sus mejillas arder. Claro, lo había olvidado.

—¿Te he _despegtado, Haggy_?

En realidad, Harry nunca había planeado tener a Fleur Delacour sentada en su salón, con la luz de una lámpara de mesa y acunando a un bebé entre sus brazos. Como tampoco había planeado irrumpir en medio de una discusión entre Fleur y Bill el día anterior. Harry no lo había planeado, pero cuando Bill salió de la habitación a pasos rápidos y Fleur dejó caer los hombros como si, de pronto, todo fuera más de lo que podía soportar, se lo había ofrecido sin pensarlo dos veces.

A fin de cuentas, la vieja casa de Sirius era lo suficientemente grande para acogerlos a los tres.

Se mojó los labios y bajó la varita —y Fleur siguió el movimiento con sus ojos azules.

—No, no has sido tú —le respondió dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación. Era uno de agosto y hacía calor, tanto que Harry solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos.

Era una tontería, había convivido el verano anterior con ella. Le había visto desayunando legañoso y medio dormido más veces de las que podía recordar. Merlín, Fleur incluso había tomado la poción Multijugos con uno de sus cabellos. Pero había algo casi reverencial en la imagen que hacían que los viejos pantalones de deporte de Dudley parecieran completamente fuera de lugar.

Al igual que él.

Fleur llevaba un batín de verano y apoyaba la cabeza pelirroja de Victoire en el hueco de su brazo. Y se echó a un lado, dejándole hueco en el sofá en el que Hermione había dormido durante todo el año anterior. Viejo, ostentoso y caro.

Harry se sentó, dejando un hueco adecuado entre los dos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Frente a ellos, el viejo tapiz de los Black parecía una burla.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que despertó, horas después. Las gruesas cortinas del salón habían sido corridas y desde la cocina ascendía una promesa a desayuno recién hecho.

Fleur le sonrió al entrar.

—¡Buenos días! —le saludó echándose el pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

Victoire, que estaba sentada en un pequeño balancín colocado sobre la mesa, rio y le señaló con sus dedos regordetes. Tenía los mismos ojos que su madre.

Iba a ser preciosa.

—Te he hecho el desayuno _paga agadecgte_ lo que estás haciendo _pog nosotgas_.

—No estoy haciendo nada —respondió, sentándose y Fleur colocó una taza con té frente a él.

—No es _vegdad_.

Harry no sabía cuáles eran los problemas entre Fleur y Bill. Dos años antes se habían mirado _de aquella manera_ y se habían besado frente al altar. Tampoco quería preguntar. Tenía la sensación que si conocía los detalles acabaría sintiendo más simpatía por uno que por el otro.

Él había roto con Ginny casi ocho meses atrás. No sabía decir qué les había pasado. Quizá había sido Hogwarts, el Hogwarts al que Ginny había vuelto y al que él no. Quizá la guerra.

Quizá fue solo que uno no puede mantener en _standby_ una relación durante dos años cuando esta no había existido ni durante dos meses.

Y, casi de manera inmediata, sus amigos se posicionaron. Neville pensaba que Harry estaba siendo egoísta. Dean que realista. Luna le había lanzado una mirada dura —del tipo que Harry nunca había visto— y le había reprochado que hubiera roto con ella por carta. Seamus dijo que Ginny era un poco fresca —y Harry todavía no se lo había perdonado. George le había colado pastillas de sangrado de nariz en el té una vez que se vieron y Percy le había retirado la palabra inmediatamente. Incluso el día anterior, que habían celebrado su cumpleaños en la Madriguera, se había quedado lejos y enviándole miradas venenosas.

La peor parte de todas, era que Harry y Ginny estaban bien. Habían quedado como amigos y, aunque aquellas primeras Navidades habían sido un poco raras, durante las de Pascua todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ni Ron ni Hermione se habían metido en medio. Ron incluso se lo había llevado a beber aquella primera noche para intentar consolarlo. Y Hermione les había lanzado aquella mirada desaprobatoria a los dos y los había metido en la cama, horas después.

Así que Harry no había preguntado. Era lo mejor.

—De verdad, no tenías por qué.

—He visto lo que tenías en la despensa —respondió Fleur, colocando un plato con una torre de crepes sobre la mesa—. Aún me cuesta _cgeeg_ que los ingleses desayunéis beicon. Me duele el estómago solo de _imaginágmelo_.

Harry sonrió. Fleur se sentó frente a el y apoyó su rostro sobre una de sus manos, clavando su mirada en él. Un poco incómodo, Harry alcanzó la azucarera.

— _Quiego decigte_ que no te _molestaguemos_ mucho —dijo.

—¿Uhm?

—No puedo _quedagme_ aquí _paga siempge_.

Harry parpadeó. En realidad, por él no había ningún problema. La casa era lo suficientemente grande para que se quedaran las dos y así se lo dijo. Ella sonrió tristemente.

—¿Y qué voy a _haceg_ yo aquí, _Haggy_? —le preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza, moviendo con suavidad el balancín de Victoire. Ella rio a pesar de tener la mano dentro de la boca

Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Lo último que había sabido de ella es que estaba trabajando para los goblins a media jornada. Y eso había sido… ¿qué? ¿Cuatro años atrás? Quizá menos. No tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahora, si es que estaba haciendo algo más allá de acunar a su hija en la cocina de Harry.

—¿Entonces vas a volver a Francia? —La pregunta sonó un poco brusca en sus propios oídos. Ella parpadeó y frunció un poco las cejas, aunque apenas mudó su postura.

—No lo sé. Quizá debería… A Bill… A Bill no le importa.

Harry bajó la taza, incómodo.

—O quizá es a mí a quién no le _impogta_ lo que él _quiega_. Quizá ya estoy cansada.

Harry no dijo nada. Porque aquello sería meterse en medio y, de verdad, no quería hacerlo. Quería a Bill, igual que quería a Fleur. Así que, en su lugar, alargó la mano y le acarició suavemente el codo, intentando reconfortarla. Ella se tensó durante un instante,

—No —continuó sin mirarlo—. No _quiego_ _volveg_. Ya no hay nada _paga_ mí allí.

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —le dijo—. Hasta que encuentres otro sitio que te guste más, lo arregléis o… lo que sea.

Fleur giró la cabeza hacia él y asintió suavemente.

* * *

Harry estaba seguro de que había gritado antes de abrir los ojos. Tenía la garganta seca y el pulso acelerado. Respiró hondo, intentando controlar su respiración. Sentía su piel arder, como si de verdad se hubiera quemado. Había soñado otra vez con la Sala de Requerimientos. Con la muerte de Crabbe. El olor, aún podía oler a carne quemada.

Un suave «crack» al otro lado de la habitación, en el pasillo, hizo que aguantara la respiración. La sensación surrealista de que volvía a estar dentro del sueño se apoderó de él durante un instante.

Entonces oyó la voz de Fleur al otro lado.

— _Haggy_ , ¿estás…? ¿Estás bien? —Su tono era suave, como si no intentara despertarlo.

Había algo más, ¿preocupación? Harry cerró los ojos —las imágenes del fuego grabadas en su retina— y esperó a que se marchara.

No quería hablar con ella de sus sueños. Además de con Ron y con Hermione, no había hablado sobre el tema con nadie. Todos —los Weasley, sus amigos, sus compañeros del programa de aurores, el Ministerio, la sociedad— esperaban tanto de él. Y había veces que Harry no sabía cómo seguir aguantando el tipo. No quería ver en su mirada decepción. Ni lástima.

Fleur volvió a llamarle y, tras esperar un minuto en escrupuloso silencio, sus pisadas sonaron otra vez lejanas.

Harry no volvió a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Fleur le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de las tortitas, pero no dijo nada. Victoire, desde su balancín, chupaba entretenida un sonajero.

Volvía a haber crepes.

* * *

— _Haggy, Haggy…_

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, desorientado. Su mano voló hasta su mesilla de noche, donde descansaba su varita. La ventana estaba abierta y Fleur estaba junto a él, sobre la cama, una mano en su hombro y expresión preocupada.

—Yo… —farfulló mirando a ambos lados.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Estabas _guitando_.

Bajó la varita y respiró hondo.

—Perdona —murmuró—. Perdona si te he despertado.

Fleur apartó la mano y recogió las piernas contra su pecho. De pronto, parecía muy cansada.

—No estaba durmiendo.

Harry abrió los labios, con la sensación de que tenía que decir algo. En su lugar, volvió a cerrarlos y recolocó ligeramente las sábanas de la cama. Más por hacer algo que otra cosa.

—Bill va a _volveg_ a Egipto —dijo mirando al techo—. Le dije que _escogiega_ , ¿sabes? Egipto, el ascenso, las _pigámides_ o yo y una niña que no te deja _dogmig_ más de _tges hogas_ seguidas.

Harry parpadeó. La idea de que se echara a llorar allí mismo le retorció el estómago. Odiaba cuando las chicas hacían eso, llorar. La única vez que había visto llorar a Ginny se había visto de nuevo en la Sala de Requerimientos. Con el muérdago sobre su cabeza y Cho frente a él.

—¿Eligió Egipto? —preguntó Harry más por intervenir que otra cosa, ya que la respuesta estaba flotando entre los dos. Harry conocía a Bill y jamás se habría planteado que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así. Él no era el padre de Teddy, solo su padrino, pero jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza irse a otro país sin él —y dudaba que Andromeda le dejara llevárselo. No podía creer que Bill fuera capaz de algo así.

Pero Fleur solo sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, de medio lado.

—No, no lo hizo. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, casi nerviosa—. Le dije que ya no le _queguía_.

Fleur apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Harry alargó la mano y la detuvo a escasos centímetros de su hombro.

—¿Soy una mala _pegsona_? —Harry le apoyó, intentando reconfortarla. Siempre había odiado hacer esas cosas y, de alguna forma, ella debió de leerlo en su rostro porque añadió—. _Mígame_. He venido a _consolagte_ y acabo hablando de mí.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Ni siquiera le dedicó un pensamiento, parecía que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Ella tenía esa expresión tan triste, tan necesitada. Y estaba tan guapa iluminada únicamente con la luz de las farolas de la calle.

Ella se tensó un momento, como si el gesto la hubiese sorprendido. Después entreabrió los labios y le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos. Jadeó contra sus labios. Harry bajó un poco la mano de su espalda, colocándola en su cintura. Ella se estremeció y le apartó la cara.

Entreabrió los ojos y se mojó los labios, nervioso.

—Soy una mala _pegsona_ —repitió sosteniendo su cara—. ¿Ves lo que hago? Me siento sola y _misegable_ y me meto en tu cama y hago que me beses. Ni _siquiga_ tengo el _valog_ de _empezaglo_ yo.

—Hermione dice que debería hablar con un psiquiatra —la corta. Fleur parpadea, casi sorprendida—. Que estoy bajo mucha presión y no debería esperar que todo desapareciera. Pero estoy harto de que la gente lo sepa todo sobre mí, ¿sabes?

Quitó la mano de la cintura de Fleur y la dejó en su regazo. La de ella no se movió ni un centímetro, con su pulgar presionando ligeramente sobre su pómulo y las puntas de sus dedos rozando su pelo.

—No quiero que piensen que soy débil, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás intentando _competig_ conmigo? —preguntó Fleur con un tono demasiado agudo en su voz. Como si estuviera intentando aligerar la conversación.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si lo hiciera?

—La _vegdad_ es que no mucho.

—Entonces, no.

Quitó la mano. La abrupta sensación de vacío le sorprendió. No se lo había pensado dos veces al inclinarse. Fleur tenía los labios entreabiertos y el pelo recogido con una coleta baja. Y parecía tan cansada y tan triste. Quizá Fleur había tenido algo que ver. A veces, cuando la miraba, tenía la sensación de que todo su ser le empujaba hacia ella.

Fleur se reclinó en la cama y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella, con la mirada clavada en el techo.

Harry se tumbó a su lado, mimetizando su postura y se calló que él pensaba que era una mujer increíblemente fuerte y valiente. Y preciosa.

Supuso que si lo hacía, le estaría dando la razón. Y que entonces se levantaría y se iría. Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. No porque hubiera tenido una pesadilla, en realidad ahora casi nunca las tenía. A veces se despertaba gritando y Fleur simplemente se escurría hacia él, apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro y le decía que estaba bien y que volviera a dormir. Pero eran las que menos.

Giró la cabeza. Fleur estaba allí, claro, con el cabello rubio por toda la almohada y las piernas entrelazadas con las sábanas. El camisón se le había ido subido hasta la cintura y tenía un brazo colocado incómodamente sobre su pecho. La mejor parte de todas, la que hacía que Harry esbozara una sonrisa tonta en los labios y contuviera el aliento era que Fleur roncaba.

No de una manera escandalosa. Era un sonido suave, casi como el ronroneo de un gato. Era algo tan íntimo, suyo. Fleur se había enfadado la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Pero también había dejado que la besara, sin mudar su expresión digna.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry le había ofrecido un cuarto en el que dormir si no quería volver a casa. Tres meses desde que Fleur se había sentado en su cama y había hablado de sí misma porque no sabía muy bien cómo consolarlo. Tres meses desde que la había besado.

Apartó el brazo de Fleur y lo colocó con cuidado sobre su torso. Ella roncó un poco más fuerte y se giró, dándole la espalda y haciéndose un ovillo.

—Aaah, aaah.

Ahí estaba lo que le había despertado. Victoire, con su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules, estaba sobre sus dos piernecitas y apoyándose contra los barrotes de su cunita. Tres meses desde que Fleur la había movido hasta allí y le había sonreído dubitativa, como pidiéndole permiso _después_ de haberlo hecho.

Con un suspiro, salió de la cama y la cogió en brazos. Miró a Fleur una vez más —tumbada en la cama, roncando, con el pelo hecho un desastre— y sonrió levemente antes de salir del cuarto intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

A quién le importaba lo que los demás dijeran.


End file.
